Fanon Platform
Wiki Drama I am going to cooperate with users on solving various wiki drama, such as the drama over reforming the wiki to make administrators more accountable, drama over Acadia, drama over articles and so on and so forth. The diplomatic negotiations will involve conceding things in exchange for other things and lots of talking over the wiki. Users will be encouraged to talk to each other in order to resolve wiki conflicts and all talks should be peaceful and moderated by administrators and/or bureaucrats. Voting Reform I fully support reforming voting on the wiki to a more consensus-based model, something CK has been striving for which ended up in failure. The key to achieving this is encouraging users to get involved in wiki politics more (we have a very small amount of users and an even smaller amount of users actively involved in site politics). Country Policy When it was first proposed I was in favor of the Country Policy. I am no longer in favor of it cause we are a much smaller community than we used to be and I personally believe the Country Policy restricts personal freedoms. That's why I want to set up a better policy to replace this one that all users would like and enjoy. It would be fair and it would be based on contributions, wiki activity and involvement in site politics. Wikia Since Club Penguin no longer exists, both the Fanon Wikia, Canon Wikia, Fanon Wiki and the Canon Wiki are in decline, there is no need for a competition between the Network and Wikia. The Wikia Policy currently in place should be repealed, and we shouldn't be trying to sway users from the "other side". Administrator Powers Today, conflicts between the administration and regular users are very common. Administrators indeed do have too much power. They have the right to veto fully democratic votes that overwhelmingly passed, and they ultimately have the final say on wiki policy. I don't believe in restricting administrator rights. Many users on our wiki don't understand administrators are really needed in order to keep this place functioning. So, I believe that increased cooperation and communication between the users and the administrators is necessary, including healthy, non-political related discussion, is needed in order to bring peace on the wiki. Administrators shouldn't be allowed to bully and attack users who go against their will, but neither should regular users constantly spit on administrators and trash everything they do. Feey In early 2013, there was a huge drama regarding Feey and Yow. Feey was blocked, although he deserved to be blocked, his block was too harsh, he got blocked infinitely. Then Bro and Swiss made the "Great Yowien War" in which they destroy Feey's country of Yow, portraying him as a madman who nukes other countries. Their most controversial action: they violated the That's Death! code, executing Feey by firing squad and torturing him. There was widespread wiki condemnation from all sides, from me, from CK, Sharkbate, TurtleShroom, Snowstormer. Swiss tried to justify this action: "This is in-universe political. Hussein suffered the same way when his country fell. We have the right to kill off characters of users that are banned off. He has lost his privelages. It was either death by hanging or death by firing squad; probably with deletion guns. But hanging was chosen". I believe Yow should be liberated as soon as possible and immediately. Feey has suffered enough and Bro and Swiss have portrayed Feey as a tyrant to increase their power. This has got to stop. Feey must be freed from his punishment no matter whether he wants to return or not. Bro and Swiss have portrayed Feey as a disgrace to Fanon because he didn't agree with them for long enough, and Yow should be liberated as an independent nation.